Photo to Face
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: A Camera, that's all it took and her world fell apart. When Amanda Reed makes the fatal mistake of photographing The Joker's real face during The Commissioner funeral she finds herself that star contestant in the survival of Gotham's fittest. Especially when an unlikely ally emerges in the form of a mysterious woman stating she's The Joker's ex sister-in-law who wants revenge.
1. Prolouge: One Such Person

**AN: **Neurotic-Ginjah Ninjah here! Hi everybody, I apologize for the long hiatus that I was on. I was having some problems in my family and a lot of personal things going on. Anyway, here is the Rewrite of "AUTO FOCUS" I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman or any other recognizable trademark. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm not using them for profit; I am only using them for creative purposes. They are the property and trademark of Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC.

* * *

_Prologue: One Such Person Existed _

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

For the first time in a long time Gotham was silent, none of the birds sang and none of the people talked above a whisper or a whimper, there was just silence. Not a normal silence the type that said something was wrong and happiness was forgotten.

The Towers and skyscrapers of Gotham City looked like giants painting the horizon like an artists' canvas. Massive overcast covered the sun leaving behind small golden beams of light to penetrate through the already existent layers of smog that prevented the cities occupants below from viewing the sky.

The weather above only added to the dreary atmosphere below giving even more force to the sullen and tense moods that weighed down upon the shoulders of the citizens of Gotham.

The only sounds that passed through the air were the scrapping of horses' hooves, the clatter of the marching feet that belonged to the Gotham Police Force, uniformed officers and people dressed in memorial garb. Other sounds to be heard like the occasional sniffle of the weeping, the low humming murmurs of the funeral processions attendees and the subtle screeches of police radios seemed almost too loud for such an occasion.

The pound of drum lines and the chorus of bag pipes could be heard vibrating through every window and every crack. The bone-chilling, mournful howls of the widowed wife of the late Commissioner Loeb struck every soul in Gotham to the core.

People crowded the streets of Gotham to lend emotional support and to satisfy their meager curiosity. Some merely wanted to get a glimpse of Gotham's newest criminal mastermind, one with an almost perverted fascination for explosives known as just 'The Joker'. Others simply wanted to know if The Joker would keep his word, holding straight and steady to his new threat of performing an assassination on the Mayor of Gotham, Anthony Garcia.

However, there were some such people that existed who didn't believe in committing suicide by getting a glimpse of The Joker. These people were considered to be bright individuals with good heads on their shoulders. They were the people who would prefer to observe the parade from a safe distance. These people had intelligence and a sense of self-preservation. These people watched from spots that would conceal them effectively without drawing attention to them, a place that wasn't within the Clown Prince of Crimes Peripheral or direct line of site.

These people knew that if they were spotted and caught the unfortunate and dismal interest of The Joker they were doomed to become his next target or play thing and would most likely be at the bottom of the lake with a Cheshire grin cut into their face or in pieces before the week was even over. Stories above Gotham's Main Street, one such person existed, her name…Amanda Reed.

Amanda Reed thought herself one of these people; she was smart and has a good head on her shoulders. She had self-preservation. But, unfortunately she wasn't smart enough.

Her story starts with a camera, one silly little camera and she found out that her life was anything but smart, she had to throw out her self-preservation for survival instinct, her safe and cozy life for a life of hiding and her slightly pacifistic views for a world of the Gotham Underground full of knives and guns. Her innocence had to be hardened, her allies unexpected but true, and uncovering some of The Clown Prince of Crime and Billionaire Bruce Wayne's darkest secrets she finds that not all is really as it seems. And to think it all started with some stupid photos.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys Hope you like the new first chapter of Photo to Face! Please review and tell me what you think. I have so much planned for the rewrite of this series and I am already up to chapter 15 written.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl Who No Longer Was

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman or any other recognizable trademark. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm not using them for profit; I am only using them for creative purposes. They are the property and trademark of Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC.

**WARNING: This chapter contains character death and may contain triggers.**

**AN: **This Chapter was very hard to write I cried my eyes out. It will give some insight into why Amanda trusts no one. PLEASE REVIEW I poured my heart into this one. Abuse is serious and if you or someone you know is being abused get out and seek help.

* * *

_Chapter 1: __The Girl Who No Longer Was_

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts' '_Thoughts Emphisized'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

'_The woman in Apartment 2905, never seen her' _and _'I thought Apartment 2905 was empty' _were some of the statements that were thrown around when one talked about 25 year old Amanda Reed.

She was soft spoken, gentle and believed in none violence unless to save her life or another's. She often kept to herself most of the time and took late night walks with her mother's old camera for comfort when the neighbors were asleep. She always played it safe and never took any chances.

Amanda never talked to people much; she trusted no one though she wasn't always that way. People who remembered Amanda Reed remembered her as a loud, humorous and lovely woman who could brighten a room with her smile. She trusted everyone and loved everyone. People often said she looked like her mother with her long auburn hair, freckles, and hazel-grey eyes. She was happy when people said she looked like her mother, her beautiful mother…or used to until a man she trusted took her mother's life.

To fully understand why Amanda is the way she is we have to go back to when it started.

* * *

**_25 years earlier_**

_The Hospital room in Queen Mary's Hospital in London was bustling with activity as Ricardo Reed listened to the love of his life Odette scream in pain from labor. He was nervous and fidgeting with his handkerchief as he paced all over the waiting room._

"_Just one more good push Mrs. Reed!" Shouted the Nurse._

_Odette Screamed and there was silence._

_Ricardo stopped and listened, when he heard nothing he feared the worst. He ran down the hall as fast as he could and slammed the door open just as he heard a baby's cry._

"_Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl!" Shouted the Nurse with glee._

_Ricardo leaned against the wooden frame of the door with his shoulders slumped taking a deep sigh and raking his hands through his cinnamon colored hair, approached the bed where Odette lay holding a pink bundle, her auburn hair drenched in sweat, with tears in her brown eyes._

"_Look Rich it's your baby girl" She said weakly._

"_She's beautiful Odi!" he said smiling at the bundle with a tuft of red hair._

"_She has your hair, freckles and nose, well done my love." Ricardo said with a smile and tears brimming in his deep grey eyes. _

_Odette laughed shakily "Yes my darling but she has your eyes!" _

"_Indeed, what shall we name her?" he asked._

"_Let's name her after your mother" suggested Odette._

"_Amanda, Amanda Grace" Ricardo stated testing it out "It sounds perfect."_

"_Can I hold her" he asked tentatively. "Of Course she smiled handing her over._

"_Hi Amanda, Hi…I'm your daddy." He said quietly rocking her back and fourth._

* * *

_**6 years later** _

"_Happy 5__th__ Birthday Baby!" cried Odette as she snapped a photo with her new camera of her daughter in her pink dress and little pink shoes. "Happy Birthday sweetie" said Ricardo much more subdued than his wife but smiling none the less. _

"_Hi Mama, hi Papa!" Amanda shrieked with childish glee._

"_Are you ready for your birthday Princess?" Ricardo said laughing as she jumped up and down giggling. She nodded feverishly._

"_Okay baby, let's go meet the guests and open presents!" "YAY PRESENTS!" she yelled._

_As the party progressed Amanda was the star of the show making the crowd laugh when a little boy kissed her on the cheek and she shouted about cooties. She made everyone smile with her enthusiasm and happiness at simple things like kisses from her mom and tickles from her dad. She was a funny and adorable little lady._

_That was the first time she got a camera, it was her favorite present it was her mother's old camera, her mama got a new camera but this one was still her favorite. As the days went by Odette taught her daughter everything she could about cameras and photography. After all her mother was the famous Odette Marilyn Devan, famous for her natural and personal photography._

_Amanda was the happiest she had been in her life, little did she know things would get much worse. After all she did notice that her papa wasn't paying attention to mama and talking to another lady with a desirable gleam in his eyes._

* * *

**_4 years later_**

_9 year old Amanda ran up the stair to her bedroom and pulled out her dairy that her mother gave her for her last birthday and ripped it open and started writing furiously, she was so angry she almost ripped the pages._

'_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I went to daddy's work today! He got a new job working for a company called Wayne Enterprises. It's across the ocean in place called Gotham City but they have a small sec-t-or it think daddy said. It's in trouble right now because he said 2 good people went to heaven today who owned it leaving their little boy all alone. Mama said his name is Bruce.**_

_**I really wanna give him a huge hug like mama does when I'm sad. I don't even what he looks like! Oh gosh I should ask mama. **_

_**But, there's something else I wanna talk about diary, mama said I could tell you anything. Right, Right?**_

_**Ok here goes, I went to see daddy and I saw him with someone in a naughty position with a woman not mama, it wonder if they were just playing? Daddy loves mama right, that woman was ugly and mama's not ugly right? RIGHT! Mama's beautiful, mama loves all people…should I tell mama?'**_

_After writing in her journal Amanda hopped off her silk purple bed sheets and started to play with her dolls until 5:00 pm when her dad got home, she loved playing house with her Barbie's and dressing them in nice things. She jumped up and ran down the stairs into her daddy's arms as her mother walked in._

"_Hi Honey." Mama said kissing daddy on the cheeks._

"_Hello, my dear…hi princess." He smiled at her with shining eyes full of happiness and then looked at mama and his eyes changed. They got dull and, what's the word mama uses di-sg-usted? _

_Why was daddy di-sg-usted with mama? _

**_Later that night_**

_Amanda ran upstairs crying her eyes out, she ran up to her bed and cried into her pillow, she sniffled and snuggled with Mr. Charlie her bear then reached for her diary and shakily opened it._

'_**Hey Mr. Diary,**_

_**It's me again. I told mama about daddy with that other lady and mama started to cry. Their fighting now. Mama and daddy never fight, the good guys don't fight…right? **_

_**Mama is yelling at daddy right now calling him bad names and daddy hit mama across the cheek. Daddies aren't supposed to hurt mama's right? Mama told me to come upstairs because she doesn't want me to see daddy this way, why is daddy being a meanie! Does he not love me anymore? He's been in trouble with the ugly lady since I was 4 and he has 2 kids with her, IT'S NOT FAIR! I hope it gets better. **_

_**Bye Diary,**_

_**Happy Birthday to me. Amanda**_

* * *

**_2 years later_**

_After that night things never got better. When Odette found out that her husband was having an affair for 6 years and had two kids, the arguing and hitting and plate throwing increased, it went on for two years until Odette had enough. _

_It scared Amanda and as she wrote in her diary Odette came upstairs and opened her daughter's door sporting a bloody nose and a black eye._

"_Come on baby." She said shakily "We're going to Nana's house" Amanda whimpered and grabbed her camera, her teddy and her diary, taking Odette's hand she followed her down the stairs. _

_Amanda saw her mom holding a gun and asked "Mom, why is that here?" she looked down sadly and said "For Protection sweetie." and nodded reassuringly._

_As they neared the end of the stairs Ricardo came into view with clenched fists, bloody knuckles and a knife. When he spotted Amanda hiding behind her mom, he became furious._

"_YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER WITH YOU, YOU BITCH!" he screamed running at Odette with his knife raised high, in a burst of speed Amana jumped in front of the knife._

"_YOU WILL NOT HURT MY MAMA!" she yelled in fury, arms outstretched, as the knife came down it cut straight across her left temple and across her cheek. Blood sprayed out as she screamed and fell over. Odette's eyes widened and a gun shot rang out and hit Ricardo in the shoulder._

"_THAT WAS FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER YOU STUPID FUCK!" and she shot him in the ankle "AND THAT WAS FOR SLEEPING WITH A SLUTTY GOLD-DIGGING WHORE AND GIVING HER 2 KIDS!"_

_Ricardo's eyes widened "I'm sorry, My love! I won't do it again, please don't take her!" as he stared at his pale bleeding daughter._

"_NO! WE'RE DONE!" she took of her 24 carat ring and threw it at Ricardo "FOR YOUR HOME WRECKER!" _

_She shot Ricardo again in the foot and ran to her daughter and gently picked her up, her daughter screamed in pain as blood leaked from her face and slathered down Odette's white dress._

"_Mama…it hurts," "I know baby, I know…Shhh...shhh" she whispered to her baby girl._

_As Odette walked to the door and opened it she turned one last time and spoke in deadly calm "Goodbye Ricardo. I hope she was worth it because, all these riches and all this money, it's mine…and you and your precious 'Yvette' and your daughter Michelle and even your son Phillip…"_

_She broke off and Ricardo looked up in anticipation that she changed her mind._

_She took a breath "AIN'T GETTING SHIT!" his face fell._

"_Did you really think, I'd let you kill me today and take MY daughter and all 9 Billion dollars of my father's and my money?" His face answered her question._

"_Well you're fucked because after tonight it all goes to Amanda!"_

_And she slammed the door in his bloody face._

* * *

**_7 months later_**

_After that night Amanda and Odette went to the hospital and got stitches for Amanda's face, sadly there was not much that could be done. Her face and cheek to lip were severely damaged though they could be covered with make up, it was still horrifying that it happened to a child. _

_After 'the incident' as it was called, they moved into her parent's house until the divorce was settled. The divorce took 5 months to settle and by the end Ricardo lost his daughter, his money and his job. Yvette and him vowed that they would get revenge and that his daughter would be his again. The pair wanted money, money and more money, even though Yvette Madea was a super model and was paid very well that still wasn't enough even if they had 2 children and a 7 million dollar empire, Odette had more…millions more. None of which was accessible because it now belonged to Amanda. _

_With this the plot to kill Odette Devan was put into motion._

* * *

**_4 years and 5 months later_**

_It was the day of his baby girls birthday, her 15__th__ birthday and as her father he couldn't miss it. _

"_Today is the day, my darling." Said Yvette with a heavy Italian accent "It is the day we get our money." She wound her long red fingernails up his arms and pressed her fake breasts against his back_

"_Indeed it is, we can take my daughter as well?" he asked._

"_Of course" she purred in his ear. 'The Fuck we will' she thought behind her head of fake blonde hair, large nose and blue eyes 'I will kill that girl myself.' She grinned from red lips. With that she proceeded to tell him they should kill Amanda, finally he conceded and said ok. He had just agreed to kill his precious girl for the woman he loved._

**_Later that night_**

_When Odette got home around 9:30 from dropping off her mother, her daughter was asleep in the backseat. She smiled with her plum colored lips and leaned back to lightly brush her daughters hair from her face. She giggled when she heard her groan and her eyes twinkled. _

_She slid out of her silver Mitsubishi and walked around the car to wake her, her cream heels clicking against the cobblestone. She heard a russle from behind but figured it was an animal just moving around as they lived in an apartment on the outskirts of Town so there was not much crime to worry about. _

_She reached for the handle, when two large arms wrapped around her torso and mouth, her brown eyes widened as she looked up and saw her husband grinning down at her will glee. As Yvette swept up to the Mitsubishi holding her daughter inside, she had to do something to protect her baby!_

_Oh he had waited too long for this. As he dragged his ex-wife down the cobblestone drive way she bit him and screamed, with a look of relief when she saw her daughter pop up… until a knife silenced her. _

_Up in the car Amanda awoke with a jolt. Looking out the window she heard screaming and saw her mother being drug by her father. Over the years the hate for her father grew, he was once someone she trusted and cared for now he was scum on her shoe. But even she didn't think him capable of this. She grabbed her pepper spray and the gun her mom kept in the glove box when she saw movement and the door swing open. _

_Yvette grabbed her by her hair and drug her out. In the struggle she noticed her mom stopped screaming and as she looked over her mom was limp in her father's arms, a knife in her gut. She snapped in fury her fingernails ran down Yvette's face and she was let go, though she didn't get far. _

_A few feet and she fell forward for being hit in the head with a rock the last thing before it went dark was her father dragging her mother and way and Yvette cackling. If only she stayed asleep because when she followed her mother's blood after awakening she wished she had._

* * *

**_5 years later_**

_**WARNING GORY**_

_It was that day, her world changed. After waking up she followed her mother's blood. It was the worst thing she could've done. She followed the speckles to the pond in the yard as saw her mother's body hanging out of it. Her mother, her beautiful mother, with her lovely red hair, now messy and covered in dirt and blood, her eyes that shined with love, now dull and lifeless. Her beautiful dress covered in later revealed by the police 27 stab wounds. And her face oh…god her face. _

_Amanda vomited on the green grass. Her mom's face was slit into a scar like hers and written in her blood was a letter stating, '__**Happy birthday baby, look you guys now match. – love your father'**_

_To make matter worse as she ran up the hill to call for help her house was ransacked and the safe was cracked open, all of her money and stuff was gone. Her mother's camera smashed to pieces._

_After the horror of that night Ricardo Reed was arrested for first-degree murder, intent to murder and mutilation. Yvette was only sentenced to 2 months parole and conspiracy to murder. _

_Amanda was infuriated, 'The judges' she thought 'They're from Gotham, they are DIRTY, and he paid the with our money!'Amanda made a case about it but he was let loose on $ 20,000 in bail and parole for 8 years._

_At the end of that year Ricardo and Yvette got married and spend well over $50,000 of Amanda's money and she finally met Michelle and Phillip. Phillip was a cruel, nasty man with glasses and hair like his father. And Michelle was a bratty, starved model with fake tits, a sun tan and a nose job and always travelling to Gotham to Flirt with Bruce Wayne. Now that was a name she remembered. She smiled at the thought that she still owed him a hug._

_She lived in a shitty apartment and worked in the scums as a waitress at a seedy bar until she saved enough money to move to Metropolis._

_As she flew out of the airport she laughed vowing to get to Gotham, to show everyone what she had. Her 'DAD' and Yvette would pay, even their children who mocked and hit her would pay, she'd show them all._

* * *

**_3 years later_**

_After moving to Metropolis, with nothing but $500 in her name, her mother's jewelry, her mother's camera, her diary and her teddy bear, she made her life. Upon arrival she got a small apartment and lived there in peace. _

_Years later she was graduating from Metropolis University with a Masters in Criminology and an Associate's degree in Photography. In her first year she met her friends, Regina, Mavis, Chad and Kevin. They showed her trust and love again, though they were the only ones who got to see that side of her, they loved her the way she was._

_It was decided, she was moving to Gotham. Upon hearing she was moving to Gotham they got her a new phone and a Chubby cat Fondly named Milo. So she wouldn't get lonely and could keep in contact. The day she left there was laughter and tears._

* * *

**_1 year later_**

"_Finally arrived!" she stated as she exited the Tarmac into Gotham. She smiled widely at all the buildings and people. Her life's was finally starting._

_She had been there for months and never once had the balls to meet Bruce Wayne, though she did live through the Horror Nights when a crazy doctor let off hallucinogenic gas, and saw the Rise of Harvey Dent. And she even got a job working for a local art gallery._

_It was ok until he arrived…_

* * *

**_1 year later_**

_Her father had moved to Gotham with his family and the Joker was at large, she was breaking down and losing it, she couldn't do it anymore. Especially after finding out that her grandmother had mysteriously died, though she didn't need to look far, what the whole family did to her was written on their faces. Months later her salvation arrived._

"_HE IS DEAD!" she shouted with joy, her happiness was coming back little by little. She still didn't talk to anyone much but she was getting there and she was happy that her new friends Trevor, Matt, Kelly and Nat were there as well._

* * *

**_Today_**

Amanda's eyes flew open as she left her dreams, or memories. She sat up in bed covered in sweat, her scar shimmering in the dull light.

'**MEOW' **

Came from down by her leg as she looked down at her fat cat with a smile.

She reached down and lifted him. Glancing at a photo of her and her mom giggling

"Hi mom, I miss you. " she looked down.

"Hi baby boy!" she said rubbing his tummy. "Today is the Parade for Commissioner Leob, Come one let's get ready for the day." She stated as she walked over and closed her Bathroom door to start her shower.

* * *

**AN: **Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoy the very first chapter of AUTO FOCUS rewrite! Don't Forget to R & R. please leave comments on how it is so far, what do you think of Amanda is she mary-sue, what about Odette, Ricardo and Yvette? PS I WONT POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW THAT MY WORK IS GOOD, IF PEOPLE DON'T TELL ME I WONT BOTHER. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2: The Woman in Apartment 2905

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman or any other recognizable trademark. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm not using them for profit; I am only using them for creative purposes. They are the property and trademark of Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC.

**WARNING: This story will become its True rating 'M' later on for, course and rude language, sexual innuendo and adult situations, as well as psychological and emotional triggers.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Woman in Apartment 2905_

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts' '_Thoughts Emphisized'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

High above the Gotham streets on the 12th floor of the Randolph Apartments in 2905 sat 25 year old Amanda Reed. She sat situated in her cream colored living room watching the parade from her wicker chair overflowing with pillows.

Her curled auburn hair hung limply past her broad shoulders to her navel. To her it was her most important feature; it reminded her of what once was…her mother Odette. She was the sunshine in the world and her life until her father, now '_fondly' _referred to even in death as Ricardo snuffed it out on her 15th birthday. He'd even given her a parting gift on her 11th birthday in the form a scar running from her temple across her cheek to her mouth on the left side of her face. She didn't regret it; it was to save her mother.

As she sat in her chair she became so bored and annoyed that she forgot to get ready for the day, she only took a shower. She didn't care what she looked like, her scar already marked her, but it marked her bravery. She had no one to impress and everyone stared at her scar anyway because she refused to cover it especially the Gotham socialites and her '_step-mother'_ Yvette thought it horrifying to behold.

She wore it as a symbol of sacrifice for love and to show what she had done. That woman Yvette had taken everything from turning her once loving father into a maniac and helping kill her mother to taking and using all 9 billion dollars of her money and killing her grandmother Sandra. She swore that Yvette and her children Michelle and Phillip would get what was coming; she would show them she could be rich and powerful and throw everything right back at them.

* * *

She hardly left her apartment, she just never cared. She was a nerd and a photographer and she was proud. No one was perfect and she had physical scars to show. She was a rather pretty woman having inherited her mother's sculpted cheek bones and petite upturned nose; as well as her grandmother's and mother's freckles. But no one looked past the scar at the woman underneath and she was fine with that if they couldn't love her for her blemishes then they were not worth it.

Amanda knew her flaws and she was not afraid to admit them _bluntly_, to anybody unlike the people of Gotham. She had near blindness in her left eye due to her father and had to wear large black glasses because she couldn't afford contacts and she had a nasty habit of gnawing unattractively on her nails. She would also _embarrassingly _admit that she had conversations with her cat Milo and argued quite loudly with herself both in the privacy of her home and out in public very frequently leading people to believe she was schizophrenic.

Her legs were propped up into a crouching position with her thin hands accompanied by delicate wrists resting on her knees as she anxiously awaited the Mayor's speech to begin. Her deep, hazel-grey eyes all the while shifted steadily back and forth in rapid succession as she accessed the procession below with accurate precision for any signs of The Joker. One glimpse, just one was all that she wanted and she would be satisfied.

Beside her window sill to the right on the polished oak end table was a pair of binoculars. To her left toward the kitchen was her mother's photographers camera that she had been able to fix sitting delicately on the dining table surrounded by photos, film and piles of books and further down the small hallway was a decently sized master suite complete with a bathroom.

* * *

As the Mayor started his speech Amanda's eyes glided to his silhouette positioned in front of the podium. Even though she could not hear any of the bullshit that Garcia was spewing she continued to watch him from under her long eyelashes.

About 20 minutes into the speech her legs had fallen asleep and she couldn't stand to sit still. She literally felt as though she could go drown herself rather than sit and listen another minute to a man who she was pretty sure wore more eyeliner than she did.

'There is no fucking way that man has natural eyelashes' she thought shivering slightly at the disturbing images it brought forward.

She decided enough was enough and her legs felt like they were being poked viciously with pins and needles. She rose slowly to her feet and cracked her neck while rolling her shoulders. Now that Amanda was at full height one could see how tall she was for an average woman, she did however have an enormous slouching problem and could frankly give a two shits about her posture. She had long, lean legs with a pear shaped frame and she had what her mother Odette had fondly liked to call "Baby-Makin' Hips" with a decent waist accompanied by a moderate bosom.

When she finished awkward Yoga she clumsily shuffled toward the kitchen to grab something to drink.

'**MEOW'**

Jumping in surprise Amanda turned to see her old fat Tabby, Milo waiting patiently for her.

Reaching Milo she bent over and stroked his fur as he rewarded her with a soft purr.

"Hey handsome, how are yah?"

'**MEOW'**

Amanda giggled slightly and grinned, her scar stretching as she reached into the cabinet behind Milo to get out his food.

She poured a small amount into the bowl and placed the food back in the cabinet receiving a thankful yowl from Milo who was now stuffing his face. She sighed heartily and got back to her task at hand.

Her mood change was immediate going from mature and gentle to Milo and back to that of an immature teenager. She frolicked, quite literally to her black refrigerator and dramatically whipped open the door. At the sudden noise Milo turned his head and looked at his mistress. Needless to say…if cats had eyebrows, one of his would've been raised.

* * *

A moment of blissful awkwardness settled in the air...

Milo stared at Amanda with his shifty and judge-y green eyes.

Amanda stared back at Milo with an intense and exaggerated scowl to match her cat's judgment.

"Don't judge me…cat" she said childishly waggling her tongue at Milo.

Milo's eyes narrowed and he looked away as though ashamed of his mistress and went back to his food.

"Hey! Don't look away from me...Oi...Oi...listen!" Amanda screeched and flailed while nudging Milo's chubby butt with her toe.

Milo then, seemingly tired of his owner's stupidity, forgot about his food and started to trot away.

"HEY! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Milo just kept walking and rounded the corner entering Amanda's bedroom.

"...COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE MAN!" Amanda hollered.

There was no response...no **'MEOW'**, nothing.

Amanda stood staring into the darkened bedroom for a few seconds until she gave up "Fine…be a bitch…bitch!"

* * *

After her epic and somewhat perilous encounter with Milo, Amanda returned to her fridge and grabbed what she had first come for, the 40oz jug of 'Sunny-D' sitting on her top shelf. She hastily grabbed it from its cold prison and cradled it like it was the Holy Grail.

She turned sharply, earrings glinting in the natural light and kicked the door shut. She then proceeded to walk straight past the cabinet that held all of her glasses and crossed the threshold; when she reached her chair slouching back into it with an unladylike grunt. After 6 straight seconds of consistently chugging the orange punch beverage Amanda pulled back giving an exaggerated gasp for air. She finally caught her breath, placed the cap on and turned her attention back to the parade.

To her surprise the speech was still going on. She sighed in annoyance and started to chew obnoxiously on her purple painted nails all the while her left eye twitching irritably. After about 10 minutes of irritable twitching she finally came to the conclusion that The Joker's promise had been bullshit. She had better stuff to do and photo's to develop. She smacked her hands on her knees loudly and stood up brushing the imaginary dust off her clothes. She wore clothes that were not very surprising considering her personality and awkward nature.

She wore checkered toe socks with skinny jean grey capris with a purple belt. Her shirt was violet with green hearts under a purple vest with a grey tie. Wardrobe aside, her accessories consisted of a rainbow heart locket resting at her throat, star studs in her ears and her late mother's diamond bracelet. She began to slowly walk across her wood floor toward her kitchen when an ear-shattering sound hit the air.

She whipped her head around and bolted toward the window only on the way the window she tripped over Milo who remerged and sputtered at her angrily.

**'THUD'**

Amanda fell forward sprawled out spread eagle on the floor, her breath knocked out her lungs. She frantically rose to her hands and knees and scuttled to the window. Her nose popped up to the window and she peered over the edge. Her eyebrow rose in disappointment.

"Damn, it was only the Honor Guard starting to do the 21 Gun Salute." She said as she rising angrily.

"False alarm Milo, it wasn't The Joker."

'**MEOW'**

"Exactly…I'm not too happy either."

As she got to her feet something caught her eye.

'Wait…it could be just a trick of the light' She leaned closer, her upper torso fully extended out the window.

'No, No it isn't just me…something's wrong with that man's fa-' Amanda stopped short.

What she thought she saw made her blood go cold turning to ice in her veins

"Now, don't be rash, It can't be…but I have to make sure." She mumbled fearfully.

She slowly forced her hand to the right to shakily pick up the binoculars from the end table. She closed her eyes as she placed the lenses to her face, she gulped; her palms were sweating.

"Please…Please, Dear God, don't tell me that's who I think it is." She said silently begging to God.

She drew in a breath and bravely opened her eyes and focused the binoculars on something in the crowd.

Her reaction, it was instantaneous "Oh, Jesus Christ…"

* * *

**AN:** So guys, here is chapter 2 of Photo to Face, don't forget to review. Tell me what you guys think of Amanda, she isn't Mary-Sue is she? What about Odette and Ricardo. What do you guys think of Yvette and her children, should they get what's coming to them? Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 coming out this weekend!

Ginjah Ninjah signing off!


	4. Chapter 3: A Photographer's Weapon

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman or any other recognizable trademark. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm not using them for profit; I am only using them for creative purposes. They are the property and trademark of Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC.

**WARNING: This story will become its True rating 'M' later on for, course and rude language, sexual innuendo and adult situations, as well as psychological and emotional triggers.**

* * *

_Chapter __3: A Photographer's Weapon of Choice_

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts' '_Thoughts Emphisized'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Amanda's eyes widened from behind the lenses of the binoculars. Her breathing came out in gulps and strangled gasps.

Her hands shook as she lowered the binoculars.

She couldn't believe it; there he was The Joker, standing right in front of her as part of the honor guard.

One thing she hadn't expected was that his face was clean of all make up and she could see all of him.

To her that was terrifying because he seemed so human, just like everyone else in Gotham.

She knew…he was anything but, though he was handsome she had to give him that. Strong shoulders stretched behind a guard uniform, the muscles in his arms poised and postured just for a man of his stature and standing straight he was gigantic.

6'4 she had to reckon, he always looked so slumped and short behind his purple trench coat that drowned his figure. He was tall and lean with legs that could make a runner jealous.

As she assessed him she knew this was an opportunity to do the impossible.

'HE IS RIGHT THERE!' she wanted to shout, is Gotham so blind that they can't recognize a man with a face like that. Not many people she seen in Gotham had a face like that that she could remember…well except for her.

"It is obvious that he is up to something and he is going to do it soon, I have to act!" she yelled as she furiously scratched her head, messing up her hair and running a hand down her face.

She leaned back and began pacing her living room wondering what she was going to do.

Her eyes wandered to her mother's camera and a slow grin emerged upon her lips.

"My camera, my secret weapon," She reached for it slowly "This is what mom would want, for me to save the world, if she could see me now."

* * *

"I have to do this; this is my duty as a Gotham Citizen, unlike the other cowards here." She reassured herself as she clenched her shaking hands into fists and walked over to get her beloved camera that was on the table.

'Mother, I need to be strong, please give me strength to do this, don't let him see me!' she said a silent prayer and gripping the camera with two hands she leaned out the window.

She slowly put her face to the lens and started to snap photo after photo of his face.

'**CLICK'**

She had never seen his face so close before.

'**CLICK'**

She was doing well with the photographs but she wanted to get a closer look, so she leaned out her window turned off the flash and zoomed in getting a better angle.

'**CLICK'**

"No, No this won't do," she whispered "I need to get closer."

* * *

Without even putting on shoes, she sat on the window sill and clenching her thighs for balance she swung her left leg out the window onto the fire escape and patted her sole of her foot on the grate to make sure she was on properly.

With a sigh of relief she leaned her upper body out the window and grappling the rail pulled her other leg and her whole body out the window.

She kneeled on the ground took a deep breath and began to sneak around the entire grating of the building until she was right under the mayor.

'This is perfect' she thought as she peaked over the edge at The Joker.

She propped her camera up on the rail and used full zoom.

'**CLICK'**

'That's better' she thought as she got a full frontal view of his face.

She stared at him through the camera lens and wondered how such a handsome man could be so mutilated and what he had done to get scars like that.

"Maybe his father was psycho like mine" she thought with gloomy humor.

'**CLICK'**

Getting another photo she noticed that he really did look different without make up.

His pale face giving accentuation to his pointed roman nose and his strong jaw line and chin, there was a mystic sort of aura about him as his eyes zoomed around as if looking for something, his masculine eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

His eyes, they were unlike anything she ever seen. A deep chocolate brown, like true chocolate that you could drown in and could look straight into you; they were mysterious and shallow-like surrounded in deep bags under his eyes.

He was either an insomniac or he stayed up all night making plans for chaos. They showed all of his malice and greed for said chaos.

Her eyes went to his hair and his scars, his hair gave him the classic look of a smooth bad guy with his sun kissed curls draped down his neck and up into his police hat.

His scars were actually not that bad. They gave him the look of a jester, continually grinning in pleasure. They stretched across his formed lips giving him a haunting look.

'**CLICK'**

'All done' she sighed, cracking her knees.

* * *

She turned to leave and crawl back when a shiver went up her spine. The kind of shiver you never wanted to feel.

She slowly gulped and turned.

She froze.

There he was staring straight at her with teeth clenched like a wild animal ready to pounce and narrow eyes.

Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh shit!" She gasped.

A long thin finger gloved in white rose and pointed straight at her.

The Joker's mouth opened "I see you".

* * *

**AN: **There guys! What do you think? Am I describing the Joker okay? Don't worry he gets more violent in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Mission of a Photographer

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman or any other recognizable trademark. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm not using them for profit; I am only using them for creative purposes. They are the property and trademark of Christopher Nolan, Warner Brothers and DC.

**WARNING: This story will become its True rating 'M' later on for, course and rude language, sexual innuendo and adult situations, as well as psychological and emotional triggers.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: __Mission of a Self-Suicidal Photographer_

* * *

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts' '_Thoughts Emphisized'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

The Joker had seen the camera flashes. He knew someone was taking photographs but he never suspected that it would be that close. As the flashing continued he zeroed in on a red headed woman on the fire escape holding a camera.

His eyes narrowed and slowly lifting his finger, he mouthed "I see you".

Giddy joy filling his system as her eyes widened in terror.

* * *

As The Joker looked right at her with sharp precision she thought back to when she had been taking photos and now she knew that his deep wandering eyes were looking for something. And from the sinister sneer on his face…he found it.

His raised finger and his frightening statement made her ever the more certain.

The first feeling that went through her body was pure, untamed terror.

His brown eyes ripped into her with such intensity that she felt as though she was physically drowning from the pressure, her knees locked.

'**THUD'**

She hit the floor and sat there for what felt like minutes, unblinking and catatonic.

"I'm going to die…I'm going to die…" she chanted rocking back and forth tears leaking from her eyes.

She slowly and shakily gripped the side rail, peaking over the edge. He was no longer looking but she could see in his eyes that when he was done with the Mayor he was coming for her. She was an unexpected addition the equation.

She had something that could ruin him, end him...She was now considered a threat; and a man like The Joker seemed to be the kind that _didn't _respond well to threats. She wouldn't just be crushed, she would be viciously obliterated.

Amanda was now marked for death.

She had to do something. She had too. If she was going to die she was going out with a bang, she would be kicking and screaming. She fiercely wiped her tears on her arm and stood up defiantly. She nodded her head, pivoted and ran.

She ran like hell was at her heels and barreled head first through her window.

'**THUD'**

She harshly hit her living room floor and whipped her head up, dug her fists into the carpet and ran for the door, ripping it open all the while her camera still clutching in her hands in a death grip.

* * *

Her heart and her feet thudded as she ran down the hall wall shoeless. Sweat ran down her neck as she rounded the corner.

'**SMACK'**

She ran into someone as hard as a wall, someone sturdy and formed.

She looked up and froze

'…Bruce Wayne'.

She blushed in embarrassment; he was very handsome, with slick chestnut hair and deep eyes and a soft smile.

"I-I'm t-terribly sorry Mr. Wayne "she stuttered frazzled.

He looked down at her and smiled "That's alright."

She beamed and nodded her face beet red.

She smiled and then it dropped as she remembered what she was doing. She had to cut this short.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but I have to do something."

"That's fine, have a nice day." He smiled.

She went to turn when a memory hit her from her childhood.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"'_Dear Diary,_

_I went to daddy's work today! He got a new job working for a company called Wayne Enterprises. It's across the ocean in place called Gotham City but they have a small sec-t-or it think daddy said. It's in trouble right now because he said 2 good people went to heaven today who owned it leaving their little boy all alone. Mama said his name is Bruce._

_I really wanna give him a huge hug like mama does when I'm sad. I don't even what he looks like! Oh gosh I should ask mama. _

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

She slowly walked back over to Bruce, whom looked extremely confused and stopped in front of him.

She leaned in slowly and wrapped her arms around his middle and felt him stiffen.

She looked up into his confused brown eyes and quirked her lip and raised her hand to touch his cheek.

"It was so very nice to finally meet you Mr. Wayne. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I'm so sorry about your parents". Tears came to her eyes as her fingers touched his chin.

Bruce frowned.

"So very happy to finally say hello and…goodbye" She said.

Her hand fell from his cheek and she turned and ran leaving Bruce in the hallway more confused than before.

"What do you mean, goodbye?" he murmured, walking to his destination a strange feeling of dread the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Amanda rounded the corner her right hand clutching her chest, taking a deep breath she ran faster.

She forced her feet faster and gave her destination purpose as they pounded to their target and to her demise.

As she arrived at floor level she pushed open the door and ran out into the sunlight and sadly into a crowd of people. She pushed and she shoved, she had to get through, she had to.

People shouted at her in rage for her blunt rudeness or commented on how she was a strange child for not wearing any shoes, she didn't care about them she had more important things to do. Some people made sounds of disgust as they glimpsed her scar, but she jump bit her lip and kept going through the masses.

'Closer, closer" she thought as she neared The Joker.

Closing in on his position she realized that her camera was still clutched in her hand. This brought her to a screeching halt.

She began to panic "Who can I give this to, think, think!"

Her eyes frantically searched the crowd until they landed on a familiar head of blonde hair, someone with power and someone trustworthy; Harvey Dent and the assistant DA Rachel Dawes.

With that as her final decision she made a sharp right and skidded to a stop in front of the handsome blonde.

"Can I help you Ma'am" he said in a friendly tone, still slightly startled at Amanda's sudden appearance.

Amanda nodded firmly and held out her camera.

"Keep this safe, it is very important to me and I am about to do something that should never be done".

He looked at it and her with confusion in his blue eyes.

Amanda grunted in annoyance and thrust the camera into his hand.

"Just use it; it has very valuable information about The Joker that may help you figure out who the man underneath it all is. It may have cost me my life to get these photos but, it will hopefully save Gotham from a mad man, just please, please be careful with my camera…it once belonged to someone very special to me". She huffed.

Harvey's dark blue eyes widened in surprise as she finished and they stared each other down.

"What makes these photos so special?" a nasally voice interrupted before Harvey could ask Amanda to clarify.

They both looked over to Rachel whose arms were crossed and her lips pursed in annoyance at Harvey paying attention to her and that a woman like Amanda would even approach a man like Harvey.

Amanda sneered and looked her straight in the eyes.

"On this camera are photos of The Joker's face without makeup at different angles and they would most likely help you find him in the police database if he has a criminal record; which knowing his personality he probably does." She said.

Rachel's mouth dropped open, Harvey was stunned.

"H-how did you get these?" he asked, his tone hushed.

Amanda looked straight at Harvey "The joker is here in disguise…and I know where he is." She glanced in his general direction.

"So will you look after my camera and use its contents for good?" she asked.

Harvey thought it over then nodded.

"Yes, I promise"

That was all Amanda needed to hear as she turned and smiled at the DA.

"You are a great man and you will change what Gotham means to everyone".

Without waiting for a response Amanda turned and was about to run when Harvey grabbed her firmly by her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He whispered harshly.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" He spoke his deep voice frantic and laced with concern for her well-being.

Amanda just looked at him sadly and gently nodded her head.

"Mr. Dent…He's already seen my face. He knows where I live; if I'm going to die I want to do it with honor." She said strongly.

"And I want to be something my mother would be proud of!" She said resolutely.

Amanda's tone shocked Harvey causing him to unintentionally loosen his grip. Amanda ripped her hand away and got free, Harvey made a grab for her again but she avoided him and kept running ignoring his pleas for her to come back.

* * *

'There is no turning back' she thought.

"There he is!" She whispered.

Amanda ran faster than ever before, her footsteps echoing in her ears, her heart in her throat.

She was sore all over, her feet bleeding slightly from their harsh treatment.

Amanda reached The Joker right as he aimed the final shot.

He pulled back the hammer of the shotgun.

'**BANG'**

"**NOOOOOO!" **She shrieked.

Her eyes widened as Gordon jumped in front of the bullet meant for Mayor.

Tear came to her eyes and he fell to the floor and rage took over.

In that moment of rage, stupidity took over.

…Amanda had bravely yet foolishly yanked on The Jokers uniform lapel.

* * *

For a moment everything was silent and still. There was no sound in her ears.

Suddenly the sound all returned as people stampeded the streets to get away, The Jokers lackeys dispersing into the screaming crowds and scrambling officers. Yet, there she stood frozen gripping The Joker's coat like a suicidal deer; she quickly let go as if burned. The Joker slowly turned to her and she stumbled back.

There in all of his maniacal glory stood The Clown Prince of Crime. He towered over her; his massive shadow swallowed her small form like a hungry wolf.

The Joker's eyes were narrowed into slits, his pupils covered his brown eyes making them look like black pits, his scarred mouth pressed into a firm, thin line of anger.

She took two steps back shakily, The Joker took one forward. With the reflexes of a cheetah he threw down his rifle and reached out his large gloved hands to grasp her. She dove out of the way and fell to the ground

"**EYAHH!"** She screamed.

She began crab-walking backward hyperventilating. She flipped over and shakily stood.

'Run you idiot!' her conscious screamed.

She turned sharply and started to flee when the most terrifying sound she had ever heard came out of the man's mouth.

It was a snarl so feral and violent that it made her stop and turn around to look back.

The Joker stood in an aggressive stance with his shoulders tensed, his gloved fingers curled so tightly into fists that the gloves looked ready to tear. The Joker's face…it was twisted into a mess of pure uncontrolled fury while his top lip was raised over his teeth in a deep growl. His eyes slowly rose up to look at her again. His eyes were sharp like knives, the worst part was they were locked right on her.

The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a nasty looking serrated hunting blade and flipped it open with the expert flick of his wrist.

Amanda got no more than a few yards away from The Joker when he ripped off his police hat and shook out his curled messy hair.

He looked at her through his bangs and said in a gruff, deeply Sauvé voice "…Here I come beautiful, Ready or not!"

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys, that finished chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! What do you guys think of her finally meeting Bruce and Rachel's arrogant attitude. Should I do more Joker POV like in the beginning?


End file.
